


Don't you like them?

by NoMatterTheOceans



Series: Feysand Summer Fluff Fest [2]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMatterTheOceans/pseuds/NoMatterTheOceans
Summary: Part of my Feysand Summer Fluff Fest!!Prompt: Person A surprising Person B by taking them to a concert for their first date but it turns out that Person A accidentally chose a musician that Person B hates
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: Feysand Summer Fluff Fest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812112
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Don't you like them?

Rhys still can’t believe his luck.

Because he’s wanted this moment to happen for months. He’s sitting in his car, driving, and the girl beside him is smiling. Feyre, his cousin’s best friend and roommate, has accepted to go on a date with him. He’s had an embarrassing crush on her ever since they met, but she was dating at the time, a douchebag she finally decided to dump a month ago.

He mustered the courage to ask her out last Saturday, and spent the last week overly excited about it. Because he managed to find tickets to a concert he’s certain she’s going to like. He saw that she had a lot of their music on her computer, and a t-shirt from one of their old tours. He himself isn’t really a fan. Well, he doesn’t like their music if he’s being honest. But it doesn’t matter, if she likes it.

“So, are you finally going to tell me where we’re going?” She asks, and he smiles.

“Don’t you understand the concept of surprise, Feyre?”

“I do, but you already kept it secret for a week and we’re on our way there now so I think I deserve to know.”

He wants to tell her no, to keep the surprise for a while longer, but he’s too excited. “The tickets are in the glove compartment.”

He sees her open it, take the tickets in her hands, and stare at them for a while, in silence.

“I know you like them, and I saw that they were in town so I thought you would like to see them.”

She stays silent for a second before turning to him with a smile.

“Rhys that’s… That’s so thoughtful. Thank you.”

Her voice sounds a little strained, but just when he’s about to ask her if she’s alright, she moves to cover his hand with hers, and he forgets his question.

***

They pull up on the parking lot, enter the outdoor venue, and go to get beers before heading to the outskirts of the crowd. Feyre is quiet, quieter than she was when he picked her up, and he starts to wonder what’s going on, but tries to brush off his concerns. She isn’t regretting going out with him, he is just imagining things. Maybe she’s just anticipating the show. After all, she still has her hand in his, and she smiles at him every time their eyes meet. It’s fine.

But when the band comes on stage, she doesn’t applaud. And when the music starts, she doesn’t seem to enjoy it. She keeps sipping her beer, smiling at him, and slowly moving her head with the tempo.

After a couple of songs, he can’t take it anymore.

“Feyre,” he says over the music, and she turns to him. “Are you okay?”

She nods with a smile, but he knows there’s something she’s not telling him, so he keeps looking at her until she sighs and bites her lip. God, she’s gorgeous, even when she’s embarrassed.

“I didn’t want to say anything because you put a lot of thought into this,” she gestures around them, “but I really don’t like this band.”

He takes an extra second to understand what she just told him. “But… you have like…. all their music in your computer, and you have one of their shirt.”

She seems really embarrassed now. “Yeah, Tamlin loves them, he made me download their music to listen to it when he came over, and the shirt was a gift.”

He feels his heart sink at her words, and brings a hand to his face. “God, I’m such an idiot.”

“Rhys, you’re not, you couldn’t have known,” she protested.

“I could have told you where we were going instead of trying to surprise you. I don’t even like them, I just wanted to have a nice evening doing something you liked and now we’re here and -”

“Rhys,” she lets go of his hand to take his face in her palms and make him look at her. He takes a second to take in her gorgeous face before she talks again. “Stop freaking out. I don’t care about the music, I care that you went through all this trouble for me.”

And before he has the time to properly register what she’s doing, she rises to her feet and takes his lips in hers. They kiss for what seems like an eternity, her hands tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck, his resting on her hips. Finally, she moves away from his mouth and her lips comes to brush the shell of his ear.

“Since neither of us enjoy the music, what do you say we get out of here?”

She moves back to look into his eyes, and he feels himself grin and nod. She lets go of his hair only to intertwine their fingers, and leads him towards the entrance of the concert. He doesn’t know what she has in mind, but he’s sure her idea of a first date is better than his.


End file.
